Finding Your Way
by Kihte
Summary: Young warrioress Qie Xi pledges her allegiance to the infamous warlord Cao Cao after a crippling defeat at Guandu. She desired to be a general under a kind man such as Liu Bei one day, but instead got a coldhearted lord- or so everyone saw of him. Perhaps Cao Cao wasn't the devil China saw him to be, but serving under him still wouldn't be the dream she had wanted. Somepairing?xoc
1. Chapter 1: Allegiance

Hello, I wont say much except that this story is an edit/update from an old story on another account of mine (which unfortunately I can't seem to log into) called I Pledge Alliance to the Demon of the United Kingdom of Wei... Long title so you may see why I decided to rewrite it with something a little bit more... clean? Better? Either way, this is just a hobby to pass my time and sate my writing urges- I can't promise constant updates, but if you happen to like what you read, please leave a comment, it might persuade me to write more. Thank you!

* * *

Tattered and wounded, she was pushed to her knees. Her long brunet hair was knotted, matted with dried blood and sweat, and hung over her shoulder ready to fall out of its tie. Upturned brown eyes clasped shut as her head hung low, shame overtaking her as the gazes of both her enemies and captured comrades bore onto her. She was supposed to be Yuan Shao's greatest warrioress- among the ranks of Yan Liang and Wen Chou- yet she kneeled here defeated. She could feel the shame-filled gaze of her lord and she dreaded the thought that she would have to face his disappointment just before their deaths.

"You're this great Qie Xi I've heard so much about?" Dark and cold- the voice of the great Wei lord sent shivers down her spine. She looked up to meet his piercing gaze and her breath hitched in her throat. She was never so close to this infamous man, never so close to fear itself. This man, Cao Cao- a great and terrifying lord that caused Qie Xi to cower- narrowed his lightless eyes at her and forced his thin lips into a frown. "Disappointing." He drawled, raising his hand to signal the beheading of her, her comrades, and her lord. Closing her eyes, Xi lowered her head, exposing her neck to the executioner. It was her fault for failing, her fault for not being strong enough. This was a suiting end for a warrior and so she was going to accept it with honor. Thinking back on her life, she cracked a smile at the irony of it all; she used to despise war, cursing the tragedy that took her family away from her. Yet here she was, foolishly following in her father's footsteps. Funny, wasn't it? Xi's shoulders slinked lower, prepared for the gruesome sound of parting flesh and the thump of her lord's head, but instead she heard his frantic protests.

"No! You can't do this! Cao Cao, you tyrant!" Filled with embarrassment at her lord's cowardice, Xi turned her head away from him. She had begun serving under Yuan Shao for as long as she could remember as she believed he was loyal to the Han. She believed he was just and true like her father was. It was only after she pledged loyalty to him that she found he only fought to better himself and his prestige. He was a coward; a selfish and vain man under the guise of being a loyal follower of the Han, yet she had served him loyally for many years, hoping that her service served to one day bring peace to the war-filled land. However, she had often wondered what it would be like to be a star general under a man such as Liu Bei; a man who was caring and kind- a man for the people with a dream worth fighting for. Maybe she was the real coward for staying with her unhonorable lord and not pursuing a better path.

Just as soon as Yuan Shao's shouting started, it had stopped, being replaced by the sickening sound of parting flesh. A thud and the sound of crunching dirt filled the heavy air as his head rolled at the feet of the Wei army. Xi released a final sigh knowing she was next, her fellow soldiers to follow soon after.

"My lord, wait," Eyes fluttering open, Xi brought her puzzled gaze to the warrior who intervened and who she immediately recognized as the great Zhang Liao. Just as surprised as she was, Cao Cao raised a dark brow at his interruption but remained silent to allow him to continue. "Should we not entertain the thought of recruiting her?" Xi's heart began beating faster and something was churning in the pit of her stomach- hope. Yes, she was hoping this would save her; that somehow this would keep her alive. She realized then, she really didn't want to die.

When Cao Cao didn't respond immediately, Xi's once dull eyes glimmered with a silent prayer. "She is skilled, and her name is known by many. She could be advantageous to our cause." Liao added, trying to sway his lord's decision. Xi ran her eyes over her savior, unbelieving that this demon of war was the one who was helping her. The Wei army was known for being heartless, cold, and vicious. Perhaps they were- the great warrior was only looking for another talented warrior to add to the Demon's ranks. Xi realized that she really didn't care why Liao cared to spare her, as long as it kept her alive. As she moved her gaze from Zhang Liao, she noticed Cao Cao's stare weighing down on her. A stout smile formed on his lips at the sight of her obvious desire to live; an expression used positively by most, seemed malicious on him.

"If that is the case, would it not also be beneficial for her to die? They know her feats, they will fear the name Cao Cao if she falls to me." Xi's breath was caught in her throat and she looked from Cao Cao to Zhang Liao and narrowed her eyes to him. Damn him. Damn him for making her falter! He couldn't have let her die with peace and honor?

The fearsome warrior bowed his head to his lord and backed away, showing his submission and respecting his answer. "You are right, my Lord." Xi frowned at his withdrawal and hung her head, ashamed for allowing him to make her resolve waver.

"However," Cao Cao began, "you've not led me astray, Zhang Liao. If you believe she could be of use, I will respect that proposal." Xi gasped lightly, but quickly pursed her lips together when the dark man once again gave her a glance. Afraid to tear her gaze away from his- as if he would turn on her any moment- Xi noticed something flicker in his normally emotionless eyes. Not removing his piercing look from her, he gave a wave of dismissal to the soldier who was about to show her to oblivion. Hearing the foot soldier's armor scrape against itself in a bow, he pulled Xi from the ground and swiftly cut the ropes binding her wrists before roughly pushing her forward. "You have a choice, Qie Xi of Ye," Cao Cao boomed, his gaze not once leaving her own. "Pledge your allegiance to me or die where you stand." For a moment, Xi forgot of all the eyes on her and it felt as if it were just her and Cao Cao. The man's eyes were a black abyss, almost as if she could see the pits of hell in them- they were soulless, emotionless and it terrified her. She had opened her mouth to speak but felt as if his very stare had paralyzed her. "Your answer?" His deep voice broke the trance and Xi looked back to her restrained comrades. Their faces held too many emotions to register and the woman had to tear her gaze away to keep her composure. What it boiled down to was either her honor… or her life.

"I accept," Xi managed to choke out, "I accept, my Lord." She repeated more firm, immediately feeling a sickness from saying it. Had she just agreed to join this demon, to spare her life? Whatever pride and honor she held for herself was now smothered in flames. But her desire to live at that moment was greater than it had ever been. "I pledge my loyalty and my sword to you." Placing a clenched fist to her chest, Xi knelt into a bow, feeling Cao Cao's satisfied gaze burning onto her.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue is the New Yellow

Xi felt awkward and misplaced in the Wei camp and she was having a hard time convincing herself it was her new life. Instead of large tents with the golden Yuan name on it, blue flags fluttered from the tops of the tents with the Wei symbol decorating them. Instead of the maize armor every soldier wore, she only saw shades of blue and black moving around. Back in the Yuan camp she was revered and respected, but she was ignored and untrusted in the Wei army, getting glares and wary glances as others passed. The warrioress' dark brown eyes rolled over the camp and its soldiers, observing her new comrades. The foot soldiers eyed her bitterly, obviously not trusting such a reliable general from the Yuan army, while the officers seemed to ignore her completely. Xi recognized some of the Wei generals from the battlefield and from their names being tossed around camp. Xiahou Dun- Cao Cao's right-hand man- trailed behind her new lord as they entered Cao Cao's tent to discuss battle plans. Jia Xu- a man Xi herself seemed wary of- followed soon after, alongside a more built man she knew as Xiahou Yuan. On the other side of camp, two officers that Xi wasn't as familiar with, loudly conversed with one another. Both were tremendous in size- one was more muscle defined than the other, but equally intimidating- rivaling even the great Lu Bu's stature, and Xi was reminded exactly how charismatic and powerful Cao Cao must have been to keep such generals on his side.

Now across camp, Xi sat in the dirt out of everyone's way and sighed. Her knees propped up, her arms resting on them, and her head dropped. At this point, she didn't feel much like a Wei soldier at all. With her battered, yellow armor, uncertainty and lack of weapon, she felt like a washed-out warrior. What a terrible excuse of a warrior she was- moping in a corner like a beaten dog. From the top of her gaze, she could see feet pass her until a pair of thin, stocking covered legs stopped in front of her. Curiously, Xi looked up and a familiar face looked down at her with a very bewitching smile.

"Z-Zhen Ji," Xi stuttered, eyes widening as she stood swiftly. She wasn't expecting a fellow Yuan soldier to have been standing in front of her; she had believed she was never going to see any of her old allies again. Xi gazed over the blue attire her friend wore, taking in that she was obviously a new recruit much like herself however, she didn't seem as misplaced as Xi was. Zhen Ji gave Qie Xi another one of her witchly smiles and crossed her arms.

"Youyi," Ji cooed, using her friend's style name, "Look at you, you look awful." Ji's words shocked Qie at first, but she cracked a smile and laughed.

"That's the first thing you say to me?" Xi snarked acting a bit offended, but her grin giving her away. "Sorry we all can't look as stunning as you. You seem to have gotten settled in quickly, where is my hospitality?" Though said in a joking manner, Xi was actually quite envious of how Ji was being treated. Not only had she gotten some beautiful Wei attire already, but the air around her from the soldiers wasn't nearly as bitter than their attitude towards the tattered warrioress. Understanding her ally's point, Zhen closed her eyes and twirled a thin finger through her raven hair.

"When you are wed to their young Lord, you do get treated quite well." Xi's smile faltered, and she raised a questioning brow. Though Ji saw this, she remained silent, letting her words soak into the head of her friend. When realization hit, Xi took a small step back in astonishment.

"Wed? To the Lord's son?" Zhen's chin rose in satisfaction and a bit of arrogance, fueling Qie's jealous fire that burned within her gut. "But when? Why?" She asked, stressing the last curiosity.

"Beauty can blind a man, truly." She cooed, resting a gloved hand on Xi's shoulder. "Now, I've had enough of my bragging, let us tend to you. Come." Ji ordered, squeezing her friend's shoulder and walking off towards a very large tent, Xi following closely behind. "I'm sure there is some armor we can get you suited with for now." That didn't sound too appealing... unfitted armor was one of the worst feelings; having baggy attire that chafed any and every part of your body. Xi made a face of displeasure and waited for the woman leading her to pipe back up and say she was joking...

She wasn't joking. Qie Xi shifted uncomfortably in her new armor, adjusting the breastplate that was made for a man and pushed painfully against her chest. The leggings were large and baggy, and the rest of the plates didn't settle quite right on her form. Zhen Ji pursed her perfect lips at her friend and eyed the armor skeptically.

"Well," She started, "It's armor." Qie Xi frowned deeply but had no choice but to agree. At least she now donned her new kingdom's colors and had something that wasn't battered and completely dysfunctional.

"I suppose you're right," Qie Xi mumbled hesitantly, approaching the weapon's rack and claiming a bland-looking sword. Nothing special and probably not as reliable as her old, gold encrusted one, but she lost her right to the maize-colored blade after Yuan Shao's defeat. "Starting from the bottom…" She whispered mostly to herself but felt Zhen Ji place a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"You did it once, you can earn your place here as well. They're more… civil here than one might think." She sounded sincere, but Qie Xi scoffed.

"I've gotten nothing but death stares and cold shoulders," Remembering the many sets of eyes that looked down on her like a beaten, rabid animal, she sneered. "Even from the curs that I could probably slaughter with my eyes closed." Zhen Ji rolled her eyes at the brutish words- she never did like Qie's unladylike behavior sometimes.

"They're uncertain of you, and for good reason." Qie remained silent, eyeing her more attractive friend and waiting for her to explain. "You served Yuan Shao for how many years? Loyally, faithfully… and yet here you are so willingly after your Lord's defeat. I myself would even be suspicious of treachery." Qie Xi frowned deeply at the thought. She had joined Cao Cao so readily that it would seem suspicious, yet little did they know it was just the woman being a coward to spare her own life. At the silence, Zhen Ji crossed her arms and rested a delicate finger on her chin. "Why _did _you agree to serve Lord Cao Cao?" Debating on if she wanted to tell the woman her reason, Qie Xi made her way out of the armory tent.

"Maybe I saw Cao Cao as a man worth fighting for?" Zhen Ji scoffed at the obvious avoidance as she was left alone. Whatever the reason, she knew Qie Xi was loyal to a fault and would learn to find a reason to fight for Cao Cao or she would die in vain. The beauty sighed and left the tent soon after- she prayed for the best.


End file.
